Opposites Attract
by Kinkajouu
Summary: He was loud, outgoing, and just a little bit crazy. The other was quiet, shy, and kept himself to himself. But somehow, they'd grown close. Lee/Raul, oneshot, UPW.


+ He was loud, outgoing, and just a little bit crazy. The other was quiet, shy, and kept himself to himself. But somehow, they'd grown close. Lee/Raul, oneshot, UPW.

+ Warnings: Mild yaoi.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: I know. You don't have to say a word. Really.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

They were complete opposites.

He was loud, outgoing, and just a little bit crazy. The other was quiet, shy, and kept himself to himself.

But somehow, they'd grown close. They weren't sure of how it happened, or why for that matter. Maybe it had been because they were spending so much time together now that their sisters were best friends. Maybe it was because they both loved Beyblading so much, and had at least one battle together each day.

Who knows why it had happened. They sure didn't really care. Especially at that moment in time, where they were lay together on the older boy's bed, without a care in the world, just enjoying being in each other's company. The younger boy appeared to be dosing, cuddled up to his significant other.

"Raul..." the older boy said quietly, trailing a hand gently down the dosing boy's side. "You can't fall asleep... Julia will want to go home soon, surely."

"Why do I always have to leave when Julia wants to leave? I am my own person. I'll leave whenever I like, Lee," Raul replied, his eyes opening fully, and staring into Lee's gold ones.

"Hey, don't snap at me! I'm just saying... she will want to go home soon. She and Mariah will run out of gossip. If you want to stay longer, you'll have to explain to Julia why. And then it'll all come out into the open about us."

"True... true... and I'm not entirely sure she could handle the thought of her little brother being a fag just yet."

"Don't call yourself that," Lee said, scowling.

"Why not? It's what she calls all homosexuals... so that's what she'll be calling me."

"It won't be like that... you're her brother. She loves you, and she'll accept you... but really, it's too early to tell her about us, so leave when she wants to," Lee reasoned.

Raul still felt as though he should leave when _he_ wants to leave... but knew at the same time that Lee was right. It was far too early to tell Julia everything. He cuddled into Lee a little more, just wanting to be as close to him as he could before Julia called. Lee kissed the top of Raul's head, and held him close.

No more than five minutes later, the two boys heard the voices of their sisters calling them. Both Lee and Raul sighed a little, wanting to spend so much more time with each other, but not being able to whilst their sisters were around.

"_Raul! We need to go now!_" Julia's voice called.

"Off you go, then," Lee said, getting up off his bed, and pulling Raul up.

"There you two are," Mariah said, bursting through Lee's bedroom door.

"Don't you ever knock?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why should I need to? I mean, what are you two going to be doing in here that I could possibly interrupt?" Mariah replied, poking her tongue out.

Lee and Raul glanced at each other, before Lee said in a quiet voice, "nothing". The two girls hugged each other and bid each other goodbye. Julia grabbed Raul's arm, and pulled him from the room, away from the very place he wanted to stay.

"Julia... do you think that two people who are complete opposites can be happy and fall for each other?" Raul asked, as he walked beside his sister.

"Sure... I don't see why not. Why, have you fallen for a girl, then?" Julia replied, a little smirk on her face.

"Something like that," Raul said shortly.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're completely different. If you're happy with this girl, then that's all that matters."

Julia put her arm around her brother as they walked along. Raul smiled at Julia, and just felt a little happy that, although Julia didn't know of his relationship with Lee, she had given him a little blessing of sorts. And that was all he needed for the time being.

* * *

+ A/N: I hate this. I've gone from the original point. How and ever, I have a certain AgentTuesday ordering me to post this, anyway.

Oh, yeah. I changed my penname again. I use Selyab Amme on every other site I go on, now, so I might as well use it here. It's my real name spelt backwards, for those who want to know ;D


End file.
